


The pumpkin

by Shadowlink100



Series: LU Linktober [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Pumpkins, the others are mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: Legend brings a pumpkin and uses his magic for a surprise for the others
Series: LU Linktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950769
Kudos: 18





	The pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of the LU-lintober

Legend comes back to the group with a pumpkin, setting it down in front of the group. His hands started glowing and that glow transferred to the pumpkin causing it to look even eerier than before. The pumpkin seemed to move back and forward like a spirit was inhabiting it, wanting freedom from the imprisonment it was trapped. Before the pumpkin explodes into a light show showing the different colors that respond to Halloween. With the other links busy watching the light show, Time walks over to Legend putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Great job Legend, I think this is just what we needed tonight.”  
“Yeah,” looking at the other having a good time with each other, “I think we all deserve this moment.”


End file.
